Our Secret
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Joey, after three years, is finally allowed back in high school but what he didn't expect was to immediately fall in love with his teacher, Seto Kaiba, a strict man who has way too many confessions thrown at him. What happens when they hang out before Joey even starts back up? Rated M for language and mentioning of sex. Puppyshipping/Blindshipping
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into my head while I was reading another fanfic. No, I didn't steal that fanfics plot or anything like that. I promise. This is my second student/teacher relationship fanfic and I don't know if I'll be doing more. My Inuyasha one, I think, was doing great until I got stuck... I'm still stuck. To be honest, I have no clue where I'm going with it or any of my other stories... I'm totally stuck on puppyshipping right now and I think it's absolutely cute!**

 **Anyhow, like I said before, I did not steal that fanfics plot or anything! I don't have a beta reader and haven't had one for quite some time because my first and only one doesn't like puppyshipping or mpreg. She doesn't even like yaoi... but that's just her and she's my sister as well. Anyone got any good suggestions for a beta reader? I would sort of like one again.**

He rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly, trying to be nice about it. He _hated_ when people came up to him when he was about to leave; it always put him in a somewhat angry mood afterwards. And right now, the quiet, long-haired blonde in front of him wouldn't just spit out what she had to say. No. She just _had_ to play with her hands while standing there. If this girl was trying to confess something - and he hoped she wasn't - he would have to take about fifteen minutes to explain that he didn't care or wasn't interested. He always got a confession from male and female alike either in person or by letter. He was only twenty years old, working hard as an eleventh grade science teacher, trying to support his fifteen year old brother. He was a strict teacher and expected everyone to disrespect him behind his back, but it had been the complete opposite.  
He took a deep breath before saying to one of his students "If you're going to say something, please say it now. I need to get going." He watched in agony as the sixteen year old girl froze and her face turned a cherry red. He sighed and clutched his bag tightly. _'When will this torture finally end? God, please tell me!'_

The girl opened her mouth, staring at him with determined blue eyes. "Mr. Kaiba, sir..." she swallowed before continuing. "I love you."  
 _'And there it is... the fifteenth confession this week...'_ Now it was time to let her down "gently". "Listen," Seto Kaiba began, "I'm only going to tell you this once." He moved around her so she wasn't blocking the exit anymore. "You're a smart girl, Rebecca, but you should already know that I don't date my students. I would love just for once to leave without having to hear a confession. I'm sorry and I don't mean to hurt your feelings in any way but I can't afford to lose my job and I just don't see you that way..." He began quickly walking to the door, hearing Rebecca's sniffling. Hoping to escape it, he ran full speed, making it out the door just before the girl began bawling in the hallway. "I have to find a way to stop all these confessions. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to need to transfer and I know Mokuba doesn't want to leave his friend yet." He groaned at the thought of having to teach here for three more years before he heard shouting.

"I told you, I didn't punch him!"  
"Just tell the truth! If you don't stop lying, Joey, Ushio's just going to keep beating you!"  
"Can it, Tristan! I swear I'm telling the truth. I've heard of Yugi Mutou but I've never even seen the guy! How could I punch someone that I've never met?"

Sighing once more, Seto walked away from his car to stop the fight so he could _finally_ go home. All he did was turn a corner on the right side of the school just to stop when he saw three teenagers - one of them he didn't recognize. _'He must be a kid from another school. But from the way he's dressed...'_ He took in the blonde's outfit, not realizing the blonde was staring at him. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt partially covered with a green jacket; his sneakers covered in dirt. The young teacher's eyes moved up to the blonde's face, noting the clothes were a tad big but still looked good on the boy. Blue met amber and it seemed everything was silent as the staring contest continued. "Mr. Kaiba!?" Seto blinked, obviously losing the contest, before looking up at Ushio.  
"Ushio. Tristan." Kaiba started using his angry and annoyed voice, nearly smirking as the said teens stood frozen. "I thought you promised no more fighting? Do I need to give you detention or will you finally stop beating on the poor kid?" He remarked how the amber eyes narrowed slightly into disapproval but his attention was back to the bullies.  
"You don't understand, sir!" Tristan received a raised eyebrow before going on. "I was told by Ushio that my friend, Joey, here had punched Yugi Mutou."  
"But I didn't! I haven't even met the guy!" Joey barked, causing the science teacher to grin.  
Seto thought it was cute when Joey was angry but he needed to finish this so he could pick up his brother. "Let me ask you some things, Tristan. Does Joey go here?" He got a small 'not yet'. "Why would you trust Ushio? He's not your friend, is he?" A 'no'. "So if he's not your friend, why on earth would you trust him? Shouldn't you trust Joey before Ushio?" Silence. "That's what I thought. Now if you three don't mind, I have some place to be. I don't want to hear any more fighting or arguing from you." It was still silent as he headed back to his car. Seto didn't know why Tristan didn't stick up for Joey. Didn't friends always come before acquaintances? He always thought so... even though he didn't have any friends, just Mokuba. "Wait!" That Brooklyn accent forced him to turn just as he had reached his vehicle. Seeing the blonde running with a slight limp was going to make him feel guilty if he just let him walk home so he spoke up before Joey could express his thanks. "Want a ride home?"

Joey, his mixed feelings of anger and relief deflating, looked at the brunette in confusion. _'What? Why is this guy asking if I want a ride home? Isn't he a teacher or something? Are they even allowed to offer students rides?'_ He was completely grateful that Kaiba had saved his ass but he wasn't happy at being called a kid. "I'm sorry, but what?"  
Seto frowned a bit at the kid's cluelessness. "I said, do you want a ride home, mutt?" He hadn't meant for that last word to leave his mouth. He was just seriously stressed out from the day's work and a bunch of kids' confessions.  
Joey took offence to being called a mutt. It wasn't his fault that his parents had divorced; that he had been forced to stay behind with his drunk father; that he had to literally fight every day just to make sure both of them had enough money for rent, food, and clothes. He was finally able to get back into high school after getting kicked out when he was sixteen for not being able to keep up with payments. Joey had had to fight twice as hard for the past three years then find a way to get the superintendent to let him back in. That part hadn't been easy at all... getting Tristan's father, who, in fact, is the superintendent, to let Joey back in high school by swearing he'd study and do his best. Tristan was trying to get his father to agree to it too. The brunette, who had just turned nineteen, had failed his senior year of Domino High School and promised to help his buddy no matter what it took. So after apologizing to his father continuously for a week and reassuring him it wouldn't happen again, he was finally able to get his blonde friend back in high school, but he would have to be a year behind Tristan due to never finishing it when kicked out. Joey didn't really like that idea but seeing as he had missed most of the work from his third year, he supposed it was understandable. Remembering where he was at and why, he glowered at the teacher in front of him, biting his bottom lip as he nodded.

* * *

Seto told Joey he had to pick someone up first but the blonde didn't mind. The amber eyed boy just jumped in the backseat instead even though Seto knew his brother wouldn't mind someone sitting in the front seat with him. Mokuba always was generous for his age not to mention talkative. Wanting the awkward silence between them to end, Seto asked "What grade are you in, Joey?"

"Eleventh..." Joey whispered loud enough for the driver to hear before saying "Can I ask you something?"  
Seto felt glad he might have this easily angered boy in his class but nodded to the question. "As long as I can ask you something in return."  
The blonde indicated he could before asking his question. "Are you really a teacher?" This seemed to surprise the brunette from the way blue eyes moved towards him and away from the road for a second.  
"Yes. It's because I'm so young that some don't believe I'm one." Seto Kaiba responded. "I don't mean to pry and you don't have to answer but how old are you?" He felt like smiling and yet he had only been around this boy for a half hour and he enjoyed his company more than his little brother's. The blonde was in eleventh grade with a fiery attitude and he was Tristan's friend. If he was the superintendent's son's friend then they had to be around the same age, right?  
Joey turned his head so he was looking out the window, his eyes looking even brighter from the setting sun before he spoke. "I don't know if I should tell you this but I want someone other than Tristan to know. I had only been in eleventh grade for a few months just before getting kicked out because I didn't have the money to stay in school. That was three years ago. I turned nineteen back in January. I had to fight to save up as much as I could just so I could return to school." He removed his green jacket. "Well, I didn't fight just to get back into school." He noticed the brunette's eyes on him as he lift his shirt up. "I had to fight so me and my drunk father had a place to live, had food in our stomachs, and the clothes on our backs." He placed the clothing on the seat, realizing the car wasn't moving and blue eyes were still on him.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the many scars, scratches and large bruises on Joey's torso. ' _He had to literally fight to survive and continue his education?'_ "I can't take you home, Joey." Seto stared at a shocked yet hurt looking blonde.  
"I just told you what I had to do and I've also showed you half of my scars," Joey's voice was low and his eyes full of distress as he stared back at Seto "and you, who I bet thinks is above everyone because he strikes fear into others, is so disgusted by what he sees that you can't take me home any more?"  
The blonde went to open the door, his eyes watering for an unknown reason, until his left hand was snatched up. "That's not what I meant, Joey!" He turned his face to see Seto looking at him determinedly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm - I'm sorry." _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Seto thought angrily as he continued holding on to the rough hand. "I don't want you going home because you have to fight."

He wiped away his tears before they could fall. He had to know which class he taught before accepting the apology. "Mr. Kaiba? What class do you teach?"  
"Do you know what your schedule is like?" Kaiba asked, hoping he sounded 'normal'. Joey nodded before revealing his classes.  
"The principal told me if I forgot any of my classes, I could just go to her but I decided to memorize them. She may be pretty but she sounded like a whore. Anyhow, I have gym, Economics, Algebra 2, English, lunch, French 1, Art, and Chemistry all in that order." The blonde smiled brightly, forgetting he was still shirtless. "So what class do you teach, Mr. Kaiba?"  
Seto let go of Joey's hand. "Well," he smiled but it never quite reached his eyes like the blonde wanted it to. "I have you in Chemistry. I'll warn you now - I'm a strict teacher. I have to be. But if you disrespect me, it'll make me extremely happy."  
"Why would you be happy about it?"  
"I'm guessing Tristan didn't tell you anything about the teachers or the school?" Joey shook his head 'no'. "I had hoped that if I had been a strict teacher, students would start disrespecting me and talk behind my back. I needed something exciting in my life to happen. Unfortunately, it backfired. Students think that just because of my looks and attitude towards them, I'll date them. I'm the only strict teacher in the entire school. I really don't get what they see in me. Just this week alone, I've had fifteen confessions from students... it's irritating and I get from one to five a day. I had come up with a lie but I was found out and the confessions had gotten worse." Seto started up the car again.  
"If the confessions got worse, why didn't you just quit?" Joey finally covered himself back up as the vehicle was back on the road.  
He sighed heavily, his blue eyes on his destination just a few blocks ahead. "My little brother. If I had quit, we would have had to move. I'm sure you'll notice everyone acting differently when you get to my class. It's not fun. I used to love chemistry which is why I became a Chemistry teacher. But I hate it now because of how they all look at me." Seto pulled up to the side of the road in front of a different high school.

Joey could tell his teacher was extremely upset so he said "What does your brother look like? If I had to guess, I'd say he looks a lot like you." This earned him a small laugh.  
"Not even close, Joey." Seto grinned and looked out the front passenger side window, spotting his brother's messy hair. "He doesn't look or act like me at all. In fact, you're about to find out." He honked the horn, gaining the black haired teen's attention. Mokuba waved goodbye to whoever it was he'd been talking to and happily ran to the car, nearly ramming into it.  
"Big brother!" Mokuba smiled ear to ear when he saw his brother smiling back, not seeing Joey in the backseat as he threw his book bag in the back and buckled up. "I have so much to tell you, Seto! Today was awesome!"  
"I can tell from your smile." Seto grinned. "But aren't you going to say hi to our guest first?"  
 _'Guest?'_ Mokuba looked behind him curiously. A blonde boy about his brother's age was sitting next to the window, his outfit just fitting him and his hair a mess. "Uh, hi. I'm Mokuba." "Joey Wheeler but you can just call me Joey." The blonde replied with a smile. "Your brother was right. You don't look like him at all." Mokuba looked over at Seto in slight confusion before he came up with a conclusion as to why his brother had Joey here. "So, I'm guessing you're Seto's boyfriend if he told you about me."

"Boyfriend?" Joey and Seto said in unison before the brunette hit on the brakes. "Mokuba, Joey's not my boyfriend." He slowly let out.

"But if he's not your boyfriend, why are you both red and why is Joey with you?"

Seto didn't know why he was red - maybe he was just angry at himself still? - but he decided it wasn't very important at the moment and only answered Mokuba's second question. "He's with me because he injured his leg and I thought it would be cruel not to help him out."  
Joey had been quiet since the 'boyfriend' part of the conversation and the redness on his face had gone down a lot when he'd heard Seto say something about his leg. ' _So that's why he offered a ride... Well that was sweet of him.'_ Joey mentally slapped himself immediately. "Wait, sweet? I can't think like that!" He ground out, his head turned to the window once again.

Wanting a change of subject, Seto looked over at his little brother. "How about we make a quick stop at Atem's? I'm sure he'd be glad to see you and it'd be good for Joey to meet him."  
"Really?" Exclaimed Mokuba, forgetting what he had said earlier. "I haven't seen him in weeks!"  
Looking at his soon to be teacher curiously, Joey said "Why would it be good for me to meet him?" But Seto just responded with a smirk as he made a left turn, driving for a few more minutes before parking in front of a light green house. The lawn was a perfect green; the house, perfect condition; it didn't have any flowers or a little fence surrounding it but other than that, it was adorable.

"You might want to bring your homework with you just in case." Seto told Mokuba as he opened his door. The boy grabbed his bag and jumped out followed by Joey who was still limping. "I'll wrap your leg when we get inside." They continued up the short walkway before reaching the white door. "Can you do something for me, Joey?" He smiled at the blonde.  
"Uh, sure."  
"Knock on the door and say 'pizza delivery'. I would do it but they always recognize my voice." He stepped aside and watched as Joey nervously did as he was asked.

The three waited less than a minute before the door was thrown open and a tri-colored haired man with narrow, red eyes and tan skin sighed. "I've told him - . Seto? Mokuba? What are you doing here?"  
 _'No fucking way!'_ "Vice Principal Sennen?!" Joey yelled, taking a step back, accidentally bumping into Seto.  
Atem looked over to the blonde in shock. "Joey Wheeler?" His expression moved back to Seto quickly, now angry. "What is he doing here? You know better than to be with a student!" Now it was Seto's turn to be angry.  
"Let's finish this conversation inside, shall we?" He shoved passed him, having Joey and Mokuba follow. The entrance led directly to the living room which gave Joey comfort. He'd get to sit down again and rest his leg some more. Plus, he'd get to get some ways away from his angry teacher. The room held a small fireplace, a nice looking navy blue couch, and a large navy love seat. He thought about sitting in the love seat but when his vice principal sat in it, he headed to the couch and sat next to Mokuba, thanking him silently for sitting in between him and Seto.

"I was helping him out. That's it." Seto seethed. He definitely wasn't going to tell him he was getting to know Joey. "You don't have room to talk! I know he's here." His voice began to raise and his brother and Joey moved away from him. "I just met Wheeler an hour ago. I didn't even know about him until he said he was going to start going there. That's not the issue right now though. He and I don't know each other unlike you and your little _boyfriend_ who love to fuck every week." He could see that Atem was getting pissed off and he didn't want the two next to him to hear anymore. "Go outside for awhile. Atem and I need to have this conversation. I don't need either of you involved."  
Atem stood and left the room for a few seconds only to return with a short teen with tri-colored hair and large violet eyes. It seemed the teen understood what was happening because he immediately walked to the front door and headed outside. Mokuba and Joey quickly followed after, shutting the door behind them. He sat back down, wanting to say something but he was going to wait a bit longer. He knew Yugi didn't want to hear the argument and always took a walk.

* * *

"Let's go you two." He spoke up, forcing the two to look at him. "We're going for a walk to get away from the arguing."  
Joey took quick notice of his black eye and said "You wouldn't happen to be Yugi Mutou, would you?" "That's me. The school's bully magnet and loner." Yugi kicked the sidewalk before smiling at Joey. "I'm used to it though."  
"I'm not a bully but today some guy named Ushio told my old pal Tristan that I punched you. I had never even met you until now. I tried explaining it to them but they didn't believe me. Some friend I had..."  
"You're the new kid then? Ushio is the one who actually punched me. He always blames others for things he did. Principal Gardner won't do a thing about it." Yugi huffed as Joey and Mokuba stared at him before the black haired teen tried lightening up the mood.

"How about we go get some ice cream or something?" He grinned. A slight smile crossed Yugi's and Joey's face. "Okay, sure."

"Where's the nearest ice cream shop?" Joey asked happily. His leg still bothered him but he tried ignoring it.  
"We have to go to the gas station that's up ahead. I've gotten a whole tub of chocolate before!" Mokuba laughed as he and Yugi jogged, leaving the blonde to slowly catch up.

Back at the house, the argument between the two men was escalating. After Atem had thought Yugi was far away from the house, he yelled at Seto for accusing him and Yugi of doing it every week. It wasn't true at all. They only 'made love' once a month and once a week, Yugi would sleep over so they could cuddle and spend some time together.  
"Whenever I see you two in the halls, you look like you want to jump him, not 'make love' as you call it! He's just passing chemistry because he's daydreaming or is ready to pass out! And according to Joey, who hadn't even met him until recently, Ushio was the one who punched your boyfriend! His best friend didn't even believe him when he said he didn't do it. He believed Ushio instead!" Seto didn't know what Joey had to do with any of this and it annoyed him. Why was he bringing this up? It was completely irrelevant.

"I've tried getting Yugi away from the bullies but he said it's never going to work until he gets a friend." What the hell did that have to do with their argument? "Listen cousin," Atem began, trying to get back on topic. "I love him. He only has eight more months until he's eighteen. I can't and don't want to let him go. He's too precious to me."  
Seto frowned. "When you lose your job, don't blame me." _'Precious to him? He loves him? How pathetic!'_  
"When you find someone, you'll know what it feels like to want to always keep them near." Atem said with a straight face. _'I have a feeling I know who it is and I bet he likes him already.'_

* * *

Up at the gas station, three teens had bought two tubs of chocolate ice cream and one vanilla. All three were currently outside, sitting on the sidewalk with spoons in their hands as they laughed and talked about their likes and dislikes. Mokuba was digging into his chocolate ice cream more than the other two so it was mostly Joey and Yugi doing the talking. "I really need to know one thing that Mr. Kaiba didn't tell me yet." Joey stared at the ground in worry.  
"What is it?"  
"It's about swimming. It isn't mandatory... is it?"  
"Unfortunately, it is. But I took gym last year cause it's one of the worst classes ever. Sure, the teacher is lenient at times but she never lets anyone get out of it."  
"Shit. I've only shown them to Mr. Kaiba and he didn't mind them but I can't let everyone else see them."  
Yugi placed his ice cream down next to him before looking at Joey. "See what?" Joey shook his head. "You'll probably judge me." "I don't judge people and besides, we're friends, aren't we?"  
"I guess." The blonde looked over at Mokuba. He wasn't going to leave him alone so he told them both to grab their ice cream and follow him.

"Why are we behind the gas station?" The fifteen year old sat back down to continue eating.  
"Cover your eyes and don't look Mokuba. It's best you don't see what I'm about to show Yugi." Joey got a curious look from the boy but he did as he was told. He removed his green jacket and white shirt just like he had when showing Seto.  
Yugi gasped as he saw all the scars on Joey's chest. "Do they hurt?" Tears welled up in his violet eyes.  
"No." Was all Joey said before he covered himself back up. He heard a ringing come from beside him. He looked over to see Mokuba pulling out his phone to answer.  
"Hello?" Pause. "Took you long enough." Pause. "Okay. We'll head back now." He hung up and stood. "Time to head back. They're done fighting."  
"Well, let's pack up our ice cream and get going." Yugi sighed heavily, drawing Joey's attention. "What's wrong, Yugi?" "He doesn't talk to me for a couple weeks if he and Seto have some kind of argument. It always feels like he doesn't want to be around me anymore. I know it's not true but I can't help thinking it." He began crying loudly. Wanting to get back to the house, Joey placed his friend on his back, knowing his leg would hurt even more. He had Mokuba carry the ice cream who didn't mind at all.

Yugi stopped crying after a few minutes and he was sniffling. Joey, wanting to do something for him, tried smiling. "I'm sure he has his reasons. Everyone does." He then told Mokuba to run on ahead. "I'll tell you a secret that you can't tell anybody, not even the VP." He noticed his little buddy looked tired but had his attention. "Mr. Kaiba's a nice guy when you start to get to know him but all the confessions he gets irritates him. He refuses to quit because of Mokuba. I think it's amazing he's putting up with all of it for his brother."  
"It sounds like you like him." Yugi giggled before saying "Atem is putting up with Principal Gardner because he loves seeing me everyday. He said that when I graduate next year, he's going to quit that way we don't have to hide our relationship anymore."  
 _'I guess I do kind of like him.'_ But Joey wasn't going to admit it out loud. "How did you two - ?" "Joey?" The blonde looked in front of him to see Tristan standing there, staring at him.

"Did you come looking for me just to finish what Ushio started?" Joey glared hatefully at him before feeling Yugi hide his face in his jacket. "What's wrong, Yug'?" He whispered softly.  
"Ushio's not the only one who bully's me..." The small teen whispered back.  
 _'Tristan's a bully? And why would he bully Yugi? He's kind and caring and innocent.'_ Facing Tristan again, Joey's glare returned. "I get why you're here. You know where Yugi walks. You bully him just because he's someone who can't hurt lay a hand on anyone! And by the way, it was Ushio who punched him. You sided with him because you knew the truth."

"God damn it Joey! Sure I know where the loser goes but I've only beaten him twice this year! He needs to man up sometime in his life and you know it! If it wasn't for the Vice Principal always walking around, Yugi would be dead by now!"  
"It doesn't matter! I know what it's like to have to man up but you'll be dead if you or anyone else touches him again! He's my best friend and I'll be there when he needs me!"  
 _'Thank you.'_ The scared boy thought as Joey ran passed the brunette who just stood there in anger.

* * *

"I could have finished my ice cream if you two argued a bit longer." Mokuba complained as he held the three tubs.  
"Where are Joey and Yugi?" Atem questioned as he stood there, still a bit angry at his cousin.  
"Um, from what I remember, Joey wanted to tell Yugi a secret after he was done crying. I can't tell you why your boyfriend cried because it's his job. It didn't involve Joey just to let you know. But they should be back in a minute or two."

"Go do your homework and put that junk in the freezer." Seto sat back down as he glared at the front door. "My life sucks so far." He mumbled before Joey and Yugi came crashing through the front door. He sighed as the blonde landed on his face with Yugi on his back. "Get up so I can finally wrap your leg."

"What's wrong with your leg? Did you hurt it? Why didn't you tell me about your leg? If it's hurt, you shouldn't have carried me!" Yugi freaked out before crawling off.  
"Calm down, Yug'." Joey sat up, being careful. "You sound like I'm going to die or something. It's not bad, I promise." He watched as his friend stood, giving him a worried look before looking behind him and at his lover who looked away. "Remember the secret I told you?" Joey asked and received a nod. "And when I said he has his reasons?" Another nod. "Well, I think you should talk to him about how you feel." Joey whispered, getting a scared expression from the teen.  
"But Joey, what if I was right? What if - ?" He looked at Atem again only to see him walk away and head to their bedroom. Anger swelled up inside him.  
"You can do this; I know you can." Joey was surprised as Yugi's scared face turned into one of anger and he ran off to catch his boyfriend.

Recalling that Seto had sounded so rude earlier, Joey faced him. "And you! What the hell crawled up your ass and died?! You were so nice before we got here and then you just had to get all pissed off because the VP has a seventeen year old boyfriend! Get over it already!"  
Seto just rolled his eyes and stood. "After Mokuba's done with his homework and your leg is wrapped, we're leaving. Do you want me to take you home or not?" He noticed the blonde continued glaring at him, ignoring his question. _'How many times is he going to get angry and ignore me?'_ He growled and walked over to him.

* * *

In their room, Yugi had cornered Atem. "We need to talk." He was still angry that Atem avoided him like the plague and he wanted to know why. "After every damn fight you and Seto have, you always avoid me for a few weeks!"  
Atem stood there against the closet, staring down at Yugi with fear. _'Please don't break up with me because of it!'_ "I know and I'm sorry. I don't like hurting you."  
"Then actually talk to me about the fights instead of ignoring me! It feels like you don't want me around!"  
Atem pulled him into a tight hug, not letting go. "That's not true." He whispered, gritting his teeth. "I've always wanted to keep you by my side. I love when you're with me. When I see you, I just want to kiss you but I hold back. Please don't leave me!"  
Yugi felt something wet land on his shoulder and realized Atem was crying. "I could never leave you. I love you." He whispered softly and pulled away. "I just need to know the reason why you avoid me."  
"I have to stay away. If I don't, I'll lash out at you. After our arguments, I constantly have them on my mind for awhile and I feel angry. I don't want to hurt you." He looked down at Yugi upsettingly. "Then tell me about them. I hate having to - ." The shorter of the two was cut off when a crash came from out in the living room. "We leave those two alone for a few minutes and they're doing God knows what." They headed out only to find to their surprise, Seto straddling Joey, arms pinned above his head.

"Get off of me!" Joey growled. "All I said was - !" "Shut it!" Seto interrupted, his voice rough. The blonde froze, a small blush dusting his cheeks. _'Shit... not good. That rough voice just makes him sound hot. When he was saving me earlier, he was angry but right now he doesn't sound it at all!'_ He swallowed, trying to stay calm.  
The brunette noticed he was trying to speak and for a reason unknown, he leaned down and attacked the blonde's mouth with his own. His heart raced and his body was on fire as his tongue battled Joey's.  
Mokuba, who had been standing there watching them argue before his brother had held Joey down, quickly took his phone out. _'Now he can't deny he doesn't like and/or love Joey!'_ He snapped a quick picture, sending it to Atem who's phone sounded, causing the two on the floor to break away.  
 _'What did I just do?'_ Seto released Joey, falling back on his butt and staring at him in shock. He tried speaking but nothing would come out. He watched as Joey continued laying there, breathing heavily.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other before carefully picking up Seto and taking him to their room. "I'll take care of Joey." Yugi nearly whispered. "I never expected for that to happen so fast. We didn't kiss until we knew each other for a year." He shut the door behind him.  
Atem sighed, thinking how lucky those two sort of were. "Seto?" The brunette blinked a few times before covering his mouth.  
"Did I really just kiss him?"  
"Yes but are you okay?"  
"Joey's cute and he's had a hard life and I like his attitude but I don't know everything about him. We've only told each other a few things not to mention we only met a few hours ago. What's wrong with me?"  
"Let me tell you something." Atem smiled at him. "After a year of knowing my adorable little boyfriend, I had wanted to kiss him so bad. It was before we got together and we were always sneaking around school just to talk and get to know each other better. One day, when we were sitting behind the bleachers, he just kissed me. I was so in shock that I had apparently waited too long because I noticed he was gone. He must've thought I wasn't ready for that kind of thing and ran off. He had ended up skipping school for an entire week before he came back. He avoided me for a few days so I followed him and trapped him in the bathroom at the end of the day."  
"What the hell does any of this have to do with my situation?" Seto interrupted.  
"You'll find out soon enough. As I was saying, I trapped him. He apologized for kissing me and said he wouldn't do it again. But I just smiled and kissed him. He looked at me, confused, until I told him I had only been shocked."  
Seto glared at him. "I still don't know what that has to do with me." His cousin sighed. "What did your body feel like when you kissed him?"

"I can't Yugi!" Joey cried as his friend had just carefully explained why he and Seto had kissed.  
"Why can't you love him? From where I was standing, you seemed to really be enjoying the way he was holding you down; I noticed you froze when he told you to be quiet. You kissed him back with as much fierocity as Seto. It doesn't really sound like love but it looked like it to me."  
"We barely know each other; we just met today; he kind of gets angry fast but he's also really nice when he wants to talk about his feelings and he's my teacher." Joey stood carefully, noting that Mokuba had been eavesdropping. _'He'll probably tell his brother.'_ "I have to go. Tell him I said thanks for helping me out today and that I'm sorry." He backed up quickly to the front door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that he ran out the door, not looking back as his little friend yelled after him.

Yugi, with tears running down his face once more, ran to get Atem. Slamming the door wide open, he wiped his eyes. "Atem! Joey ran off! You have to go get him!" Both men stood from the bed but Atem stopped Seto. "If you go, Joey might try fighting you." Seto tried arguing with him but he knew it was pointless. Joey would probably yell at him for a lot of things. He sat back down on the bed as Yugi came up to him after Atem left.  
"He probably hates me." The brunette stared at the floor.

"No he doesn't." Yugi said. "I promised Joey I wouldn't tell anyone his secret but you have to know."

"I have to know what?" Seto looked at him curiously.

"From the way he spoke about you, I could tell he really likes you a lot and I quote 'Mr. Kaiba's a nice guy when you start to get to know him but all the confessions he gets irritates him. He refuses to quit because of Mokuba. I think it's amazing he's putting up with all of it for his brother'. I think it's cute."

"So he only likes me?"

"Mokuba, can you come here?" Yugi shouted and the black haired boy walked in, smiling at his phone.  
"What do you need?"  
"Show your brother the picture you took."  
"Gladly." Mokuba shoved the device in his brother's hand.

He looked down at the screen, expecting to have to search for it but the picture of him kissing Joey was right there. From what he could tell, Joey was enjoying the kiss as much as he was. The blonde's face had a light blush to it and his hair was still messy. "Joey does look kind of happy."

"Joey said he can't love you." Yugi looked away upsettingly.

Seto looked at him questionably but his attention was drawn to Mokuba who had spoken up. "He said because you're his teacher, you barely know each other, just met today and you get angry kind of fast but really nice when wanting to talk about your feelings."

"I see. That's why he ran off."

"Why can't you love him?" Yugi questioned.

"I - I don't know. I guess it's because I'm scared and even though he's just a year younger than me, he's my student. What do you think Atem would do if you two get caught before you're eighteen? I know you've been seeing each other since you started high school. He wouldn't stop talking about you."

The tri-colored teen looked down. "I know he wouldn't give up on me. He's scared too sometimes but he won't say it. I can see it in his eyes when I come over; even I'm scared at times but I love him too much. Heh, even if we get found out, he'll fight. He won't let me go. Ever."

"What should I do?"

"It's simple. Find him and tell him you love him." Yugi smiled at him with hope that his teacher and best friend would work out.

Seto stood up, aiming not to mess things up when he found Joey. "Ask Atem if he found him."

And Atem had found the blonde... just down the street. His leg had finally given out and he collapsed, crying not because of the pain in his leg but because he actually did love Seto. The red eyed man helped him up and moved him so he was leaning against a building. "You can't avoid it, Joey."  
The blonde sniffed. "But he doesn't love me. I bet he doesn't know why he kissed me."  
"I told him about how Yugi and I had a little problem back in tenth grade when we had our first kiss. He didn't know what it had to with him until I asked him how he had felt during the kiss."  
"He probably said 'nothing'!"  
"That's where you're wrong. His body was on fire and his heart had been racing." Atem smirked at him. "I felt the same when we solved our problem. I wanted him as mine. I didn't want anyone else but me to touch or kiss him. Seto was about to say something more but Yugi barged in saying you had ran off." His phone went off. Before he checked it, he asked "Did you like when he kissed you?" The question seemed to freeze Joey as some tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked at his phone to see Yugi had texted him, asking if he'd found Joey. He responded with 'Yes. Just down the street.'

"Yes." Atem looked up from his phone to see the blonde staring ahead. "Yes." He said again. "In fact, I loved it. I wonder if he can kiss me like that again."

"Want to find out?" Both Atem and Joey looked up to see the brunette standing in the way of the setting sun. The tri-colored man got up with a smile and said he'd be back at the house.  
"I'm sorry for running off." Joey tried standing but again, his leg gave out.  
"You were scared. But so was I. I still am." Seto sat down next to him.  
"I never thought you'd get scared. I haven't known you for long but with your attitude, I didn't expect that."  
"Well, Yugi and Atem are afraid they'll get caught but they try not to let it bother them. I know you're close to me in age but you're also my student." The tall brunette smirked. "However... I'm not afraid because you're my student, I'm just afraid to love you."  
"So, you really do love me?" Joey looked at him with hopeful eyes. Seto only had to give him a small true smile with shining eyes before Joey pulled him in for a rough kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe I messed up a bit last chapter. I already told you Joey's, Seto's and Mokuba's ages but not Atem's or Yugi's. Atem (26) and Yugi (17) he'll be 18 in eight months. I mentioned that already, never mind. I never told any of you what time of the school year or day of the week it is either: early October and Thursday. I'm not very good with love so if you want to correct me, go ahead. If I confused you at any part, just review or PM me. That was my longest chapter out of all my stories. I have a feeling this one is a bit similar to Once Upon A Broken Heart and one or two of my other fanfics... Also, Seto's really OOC ain't he?**

"Do you think you can still disrespect me?" Seto smirked as he ran his thin fingers through his love's hair.

"I start tomorrow and even though my leg isn't in great condition, I'm still going and I'm going to try to piss you off." Joey spoke thoughtfully before he felt a hand on his injured leg.  
"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Seto asked softly. He got a shake of blond hair. "Can you move it?" "Just barely. It hurts when I try to stand." "I think you only dislocated it. I'm no doctor but I know what to do from experience." Joey's leg was still slightly bent as the brunette took hold of his ankle.  
"What are you doing?" Joey stared at him worriedly, his heart beginning to pound.  
"Just hold still and it won't hurt as much." Before Joey could ask what he meant, a light popping sound was heard and the blonde felt his knee begin to burn painfully. "Now we have to get you back to Atem's and ice it for awhile. I'll wrap it after the swelling goes down."

* * *

"It's about time you two returned." Mokuba smiled as they came in, Joey on Seto's back.  
"Yeah, well, Seto's gonna finish taking care of my leg." Joey missing the brunette's blush as he was placed on the couch.  
"Did you two sort it out?" Atem walked into the room, arms by his side with Yugi following.

Joey blushed a deep red while Seto just gave a slight nod. He was still feeling happy and surprised when the blonde called him by his name. "That's great!" Yugi exclaimed, squeezing his friend. "Let's get some pizza to celebrate!"  
"Yugi!" Atem said in a strict voice. Said teenager turned to face his older lover with a nervous laugh. "I was kidding Atem."  
No one believed him for a second. The room was deathly quiet until Joey spoke up. "Uh, so, I was wondering... how do you guys do it?"  
"Excuse me?" Atem didn't move, a dark blush covering his face. Yugi giggled as he thought of the misunderstood words. _'Oh Joey, this is going to be a great school year for me. Plus, I can't wait until you all leave...'_ Clearing his throat, Yugi smiled. "You'll get used to it eventually. You'll see Mr. Kaiba every day so it won't be so bad but the thing is," he frowned slightly, his violet eyes moving towards Atem. "You're going to want to avoid looking for him. He's got way more crushes than Atem. Atem and I are still careful though. I avoid his gaze as much as possible in school."

"That it?" Joey already knew about Seto's crushes; what he wanted to know was how he was going to get through class. "But how am I going to get through class without staring?"  
"What's one way to piss you off?" Mokuba asked.  
"Calling me names..."

"Seeing Tristan tomorrow might set you off too, right?" Yugi asked his only friend curiously. "That bastard. I swear I'm gonna kill him." Joey grit angrily.  
Seto, curiosity getting the better of him, asked "Is it because he didn't believe you?"  
"No. You'll hear about it tomorrow. For now, let's get some food and get my knee fixed so I can get ready for my first day." The blonde smiled up at his brunette boyfriend before realization hit him. "All my school stuff is back at my place!" He finally had a boyfriend and he had to leave soon.  
"First your leg, then your school stuff."

* * *

Getting the blonde's materials had been easier than they'd thought. All of Joey's belongings had been thrown out in the hall; his book bag containing his books and notebooks; his five year old Android that didn't have very good service, and his blue school uniform for tomorrow. _'I knew he was going to throw me out sooner or later.'_ "I guess I don't have to sneak in."  
"Yeah but we're going to have to change your address for when they send out report cards." Seto heard is boyfriend sigh as they picked up his things. "We should hurry before somebody sees me. No one likes that I have more money than everybody here combined."

Climbing back into the car, Joey realized he didn't know where he was going to live now. "Am I living with you or the vice principal?"  
"I need to figure out where you'll sleep but you're definitely not staying with my cousin. I know the perfect person you can stay with for the time being."  
"And who's that?"  
"Her name is Mai. She's like part of the family and doesn't live far from the school. Yugi hangs out with her sometimes when he's not with Atem or helping his grandfather out at the game shop. Mai used to work as a secretary at Domino High until she got fired because the principal thought she was flirting with the male students. But Mai was only doing her job even though she spoke a lot. She liked to help the kids with their relationship problems and gave them advice."  
"So that's why she was fired? Because Principal Tea thought Mai was flirting with kids?"  
"Yeah. She's a real pain but once Mokuba graduates in three years, I'm quitting."  
 _'I can really help him out by continuing to fight but I know he won't want that. I guess I'll have to do it secretly.'_ "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, I will be living with you two eventually and I know you hate when kids confess."  
"I could talk to Atem or Mai and see if they have something you can do." Seto stopped once more in front of another house. This one was bigger than Atem's. It was a two story, light purple house with white shutters and a small apple tree in the right corner of the yard.

Pulling out the blonde's belongings, the two hoisted it to the front door. "This is a cute house, Seto. I wonder what she's like." Joey rung the doorbell.  
The door swung open to reveal a blonde woman, her lips a light shade of red and her outfit completely purple. "Seto! How are you? I haven't seen you in a year! How's your brother doing? Is he passing his classes? Did you finally meet someone who can stand your cold personality?"  
Sighing, the brunette closed his eyes. "I could be better if I still weren't getting confessions; Mokuba's doing fine and is passing; and yes I found someone. Now can you do me a favor? Joey doesn't have any place to stay for awhile. He's my student starting tomorrow but he really needs somewhere to live until I sort things out at my place."  
Looking over at the blonde boy, Mai squealed in delight. "Of course! I've always wanted a roommate!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "Now we can stay up late on the weekends and watch horror and romance movies! It'll be so much fun!" She snatched everything out of Seto's arms and shut the door in his face.  
Everywhere he looked, he saw purple. Purple walls, purple couches and tables, purple blankets and lamps. The only thing not purple was the TV and sinks and stairs. Joey started getting a headache just from the color. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I've had a long day and sort of want to go to bed now."  
Mai smiled gently and nodded, leading him up to a guest room. "I'm not going to ask you any questions, Joey. I don't mind having you here. But I won't wake you up for school. Set your alarm for 6:30 if you want breakfast and a shower."  
Joey deadpanned but nodded and saw more purple when he walked into his room. Setting down his things, he noticed the dresser was a dark brown. _'Good to see something in here that's not purple. God, she's obsessed with the color. But I need to sleep. Let's hope I dream of Seto... that'd be wonderful.'_

* * *

Joey's alarm went off, startling him awake from the dream sex he'd been having. Slamming off the annoying clock, he yawned and sat up. _'Dream sex with Seto and the moment he's about to make me cum, my damn alarm goes off.'_ He trudged downstairs to find the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling his nose.

Mai stood at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon along with toast in the toaster. "Morning." Joey yawned again as she said 'morning' back. "Thank you for cooking breakfast. It smells great." He tried to start up a conversation but the woman didn't say a word to him. She finally finished cooking and placed the food on the plate, throwing it harshly in front of the boy before walking out. He shoved the food down his throat, wanting to get out of the house. He placed his dishes in the sink and ran back upstairs for a quick shower. Jumping out, he dried off and ran back to his borrowed room, ignoring the color around him as he dressed. Looking at the time, Joey realized it was 7:21. He had 39 minutes to get to school and try keeping his friend safe. He definitely wasn't going to be late for school either. It was his first day! He ran quickly, noticing a small figure up ahead. ' _Glad to know I won't be the only one nearly late.'_ Joey realized immediately the tri-colored hair. "Yugi?" Said boy turned around, looking tired.  
"Oh, hey Joey." He yawned and smiled only to be picked up and carried the rest of the way to school. Joey felt pain in his leg and remembered the day before. "We only have a half hour til school starts. I would ask you why you look so tired but we don't have time for that. You'll have to tell me later." But he didn't get a response as they reached the building.

"By the way," Yugi smiled. "When you reach gym, just leave your shirt on. She can't force you to take it off. I'll see you later. We might have a couple classes together." He left Joey outside the entrance and ran to his first class.

Entering the building, Joey headed to the office just in case they needed to give him anything. He had hoped he wouldn't see Tea but he guessed it was pointless trying to avoid her. He only had fifteen minutes but she just kept smiling at him, holding a manila folder until a knock on the door caused her to stop. "Come in."

Joey could only suppress a glare as Ushio entered the room, acting like a perfect student. "You wanted to see me?" He smiled, the disgusting grin covering his face.

"I would like you to show Mr. Wheeler around." The principal smiled nicely.  
But Joey had other thoughts. "That's nice and all but someone I met recently said he'd show me around during lunch." He just prayed they wouldn't catch on to his lie.

Fortunately, he was relieved when Ushio was dismissed. _'I have a feeling I'll be meeting him later...'_ "I should probably head to class now. I don't want to be late on my first day." He stood just when the door opened again.

"So this is the new student?" Joey turned his head to see Seto standing there, a smirk on his face. "You don't look like much but I'll deal as long as you behave."  
Eye twitching, the blonde frowned. "And you are...?" He knew Seto didn't mean it but it still annoyed him.  
"I'm Mr. Kaiba, the Chemistry teacher. I expect you'll do all your assignments?" Joey just nodded before saying he was going to be late to his first class if he didn't leave now.

* * *

He slumped down at the lunch table with Yugi. "I'm tired." He groaned tiredly as he picked at his food.  
Yugi giggled. "How have classes been? I haven't had you in any yet."  
"The only good thing about dislocating my knee was that I got to sit out during gym class. They ended up playing dodgeball which I'm pretty good at but it was like they were in a war. Economics, Algebra 2, and English were a total bore. I nearly fell asleep!" "We finally see each other again."  
"Ushio... I knew I'd see you later." Joey ground out. "Are you here to pick on Yugi?"  
Ushio laughed. "That loser? Not right now. I have a bone to pick with you... Joey. I almost got detention because of you!"

He could see Atem and Seto out of the corner of his left eye. Atem had stopped the brunette from doing anything. "I don't want to fight you. You're not worth it."  
The bully was angered at the blonde's statement. "If I'm not worth it, then maybe I'll take it out on the shrimp!" He raised his fist and aimed it towards Yugi. Yugi froze as the fist neared him only to be stopped inches from his face.  
"I swear to God, if you lay one finger on him, I'll kill you." Joey shoved Ushio away harshly.  
"Ushio!" Atem's deep voice caused everyone to turn his way. The vice principal stood there, a few feet away. "If you want to be suspended then by all means, punch him."  
"Tch. It's not like the principal will do anything. But I refuse to be suspended by you." Ushio walked away, sitting down at a nearby table where Tristan sat as well.

"I heard from Yugi what you said yesterday to Tristan." Atem watched as Joey glared at the two boys.  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to let him hurt my best friend. I won't let anyone hurt him." The blonde sounded angry but stayed calm. He was so pissed right now and knew it wasn't good. _'I need to go back after school. I need to get rid of my anger fast.'_ "I won't be able to hang out with you today. I have to go somewhere afterwards. Sorry." Deep breathing had helped calm him for awhile but it didn't last. He had soon found out fighting was the only way he could channel it. It wasn't the best way but it seemed like the only way. Joey noticed how his friend looked concerned. "I'll be okay." But it didn't seem to relax Yugi at all. "How about I come over after I'm done? Will that make you feel better?" The tri-colored teen nodded silently before taking out a piece of paper and pen just as the bell rang to signal lunch was over.

Seto stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. _'It's obvious he's angry so what's he going to do?'_ He closed his eyes, not moving a muscle until he heard that same female voice from yesterday.  
"Are you alright, Mr. Kaiba?" He sighed lightly before responding. "I'm fine but I'll be late to class so the VP will take my place for awhile."  
The brunette continued to stand there, waiting as his blonde neared him with Atem walking in front of him. Rebecca left him alone. "Mr. Sennen! Mr. Wheeler!"

"What is it now?" Atem stared at him.  
"Mr. Sennen, I need you to teach for a bit. Mr. Wheeler, I need to talk to you."  
"I hate you." Atem grumbled. "Why can't you give me the last class?"  
"And what did I do?" Joey crossed his arms. "You better give me an excuse to French class." All Yugi did was grin before saying he should head to class.

The VP trudged to Seto's Chemistry class, knowing everything was already prepared. Seto, however, dragged the blonde to the computer room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he quietly asked "What do you have to do after school?"

Joey looked away upsettingly. "If I'm going to live with you soon and repay Mai for letting me stay, I decided the best and only way was to keep fighting... I'm also so pissed off and fighting lets me get my anger out."

Seto didn't like this... at all. "I told you I - ." "I know but Tristan's words keep running through my mind. Calling Yugi a loser and saying that he needs to man up... I know Atem saves him but Yugi's the school bully magnet. The VP can't always protect him."

"I know he can't. They both know but Yugi's fine with it. I've gotten him out of a few situations before. But isn't there another way for you to channel all that anger?"

"I've tried everything I could think of but nothing except fighting worked. I know you don't like it, but I have to do something about it." Joey stared into the brunette's blue eyes as he neared him.  
"Close your eyes and don't move."  
Joey stared a bit longer before obeying. He didn't have to wait very long before a gentle kiss was placed upon his lips. He nearly pulled away but soon felt a wall against his back. _'Why is he being so gentle?'_ Seto pulled away, their lips less than an inch away.  
"Take your anger and hatred out on me. Don't be gentle." His eyes softened as amber stared back.  
Joey didn't have to be told twice. He was rough, trying to pull the brunette close to his body. "I love you." He separated a second before kissing him again. He moaned loudly as Seto ran a hand down his right thigh. He wanted to keep going but had to pull away unfortunately when the sound of a nervous cough got their attention.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Ms. Ishtar sort of needs the room." A teenager a bit taller than Yugi stood in the doorway. "She gave me the key to the room because she had to speak to the principal. It's just me at the moment but I'm pretty sure some other students will be arriving shortly."

Joey removed himself quickly as Seto faced the white-haired boy. "I didn't think you were interested in computers, Ryou."  
"Oh, I'm not. It's just that I really owe Ms. Ishtar for helping me out so much. I had decided to help whenever she needs it." Ryou looked down embarrassingly.  
"I know she's extremely kind, but what's she helped you with?"  
Ryou looked back up. "Tristan."  
At the mentioning of his old friend, Joey spoke up. "He bullies you too?"  
"Unfortunately, but it's alright." Ryou smiled. "He gets confused when he sees my twin brother. It's funny but also scary. My brother is completely different. He fights back unlike me."  
"What grade are you in?" "Eleventh." "Great! What's your class schedule?" Joey was ecstatic to earn another new friend. "Let's see... Algebra 2, Economics, gym, lunch, Art, French 2, and Chemistry."  
Joey was confused... why did he have seven classes compared to Ryou who had six? "I've got seven classes for some weird reason. The superintendent told me I needed seven classes. Does everyone else have six like you?"  
"Yeah. Students only need six classes. I heard once that if someone wanted to return to high school for their GED, then they needed seven. It doesn't make much sense though."

Sighing, Seto walked over to the desk. "I guess you should get going, Joey. Here's your pass. I bet Atem is having a field day with the class right now." He handed Joey the pass to class and shoved his hands in his pockets before heading out. "I'll see you two in class." He sighed again.  
A few minutes later, Joey found himself walking his new friend to class. "You won't tell anyone, will you? About what you saw?"  
They stopped in the hall. "Of course not. I don't like getting people in trouble. Thanks for walking me to class by the way." Ryou grinned and ran the few yards to Art.

It grew quiet as Joey stood there, grinning like an idiot. _'Two friends and a boyfriend in less than twenty-four hours!'_ He giggled slightly, not noticing someone was approaching him.

"All alone?" Joey shut up and spun around just to get punched in the face but he recovered quickly.  
"Your punches are pathetic... Tristan." The blonde smirked, wiping his bottom lip with the back of his hand. "By the way, I won't let you touch Ryou either."

 **Does Joey seem a bit submissive? And Seto seems a bit to nice as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You really think you can keep those two safe?" Tristan scowled as he stepped up to Joey who glared back hatefully.

"Of course I can. They're my friends! I'll do anything to keep them away from bullies like you!" Joey nearly yelled.

Someone cleared their throat from Joey's left. "Do I need to give you both detention?"

The messy blonde stared at his gorgeous boyfriend. Seto's brown hair was still messy and his blue eyes held slight annoyance. "N – no, sir. Tristan and I were just talking about our friends…"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?" _'I get it. Joey doesn't want to fight on his first day.'_ "Yeah." "Then get to class and stop acting all noble." He swore he could've seen Joey glare at him as he turned away.

Classes flew by until Joey found himself in Chemistry. "Last class of the day! Finally!" he smiled before hearing his name. "It's so great to see you again, Joey!" Ryou's gentle accent reached his ears. "Hi, Ryou!" Joey sat in the back of the classroom, wanting to avoid any conflict. "Ryou! Joey!" Yugi grinned at his friends.

"Good to know I have both of you in class with me!" The blonde's hair moved with him.

A door slammed and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room. "I'm not in a good mood today so I don't want to hear anymore of your shit."

Joey crossed his arms, frowning as Seto turned to the chalkboard. "No one wants to hear _your_ shit either." He looked out the window. "Now I wish I was home." He didn't mean it. He was just a little confused as to why Seto was acting like this. Joey leaned over towards Yugi carefully. "Hey, Yug'?" he whispered.

Yugi looked at him with a soft smile. "What is it?" "Is he always like this?" "No. I think he just really wants you to disrespect him. If you say what you did earlier louder, you'll get his attention."

Thinking it over for a second, Joey decided he'd try it. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"What do you want Mr. Wheeler?" Seto raised his voice.

Grinning, Joey leaned forward. "I thought I'd let you know that seeing as how you don't want to deal with our shit, we don't want to deal with your shit."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that's fair. I _guess_ I can be a little nicer but what would be the point?" Seto smirked, filled with happiness that Joey was disrespecting him. "What do you mean 'what would be the point'?" the blonde ground out. He could see how much the brunette was enjoying this and it only served him to make him enjoy it even more. _'Oh, I'm going to make sure Seto enjoys this!'_ He opened his mouth but froze. _'Wait… enjoy this?'_ His mind immediately brought forth his dream from last night and Joey deflated back into his seat. "Why now? Stupid brain!" he grumbled as he messed up his hair more.

Yugi gave a weak laugh before asking if he and Ryou could take Joey into the hall for a few minutes. Earning a curious look and a nod, the two short teens dragged their blonde friend outside. "Joey?" Ryou worriedly asked in a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

Joey sunk to the floor. "Have either of you ever gotten in to an argument with someone you care about and then after saying or thinking the wrong words, a dream you had just came to the forefront of your minds?"

"Well, when I was watching you argue, I noticed both of you were enjoying it until you froze. What went on in your dream?" Ryou figured it had to be something perverted from the way Joey was acting.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Yugi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We promise not to tell. We are your friends."

Joey's cheeks flared just thinking about the dream. "I, uh, I had a dream last night that Kaiba and I were… having… sex. I was really enjoying it too. Have you had a dream like that before?" It was silent until Yugi spoke up.

"Yeah… it was before he and I actually met." The violet eyed boy blushed. "I thought it was just because of hormones but it turned out to actually be a dream about meeting my special someone." "But I already met Seto so why would I dream of that?"

Ryou giggled, not wanting to disturb anyone with obnoxious laughing. "Maybe… you want to have sex with him?"

Joey tugged at his hair in frustration. "But we just met yesterday… isn't it a little early for that?"

"Ryou!" the three stood; Ryou and Yugi turning around and Joey facing forward. Ryou had been right – his twin looked exactly like him! Well, except for the wild hair and dangerous look in his eyes. "Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed with glee.

Nearing the trio, Bakura glared at Joey. "Is this… lowlife bullying you?" "I am not a lowlife! And I'm no bully!" Joey fought back.

"Actually brother," Ryou grinned. "He's my friend just like Yugi! I finally have two friends now! Plus, Joey promised to do his best at keeping the bullies away from us!"

"This is why I let you three come out here? To chat about friends?" Seto sounded like an angry dragon though Joey didn't actually know what an angry dragon was like.

"No. Joey just needed to tell us something really important. We were almost done but then my brother appeared."

Sighing loudly, Seto rubbed the side of his face. "Class is halfway over so if you three wouldn't mind returning to class, that'd be great. Bakura, go back to class as well."

Joey couldn't help when his cheeks began heating up as he stood, looking down to avoid the brunette's piercing gaze. "Sorry for wasting your precious time, Kaiba." He tried sounding annoyed but it came out as more of a nervous squeak.

 _'He is_ too _cute when nervous. I should make him nervous more often.'_ Seto smiled lightly, blue eyes filled with gentleness. "Just get back in before class ends. We have twenty minutes left and I think you should at least learn something on your first day." He watched as Joey began limping inside. His brows furrowed in concern as he stopped the blonde. "You're limping."

Joey's lips quirked up into a grin before getting the courage to look at his teacher. "Heh. Guess that's what I get for walking around all day on a freshly injured leg. I had to run this morning to make it on time." His cheeks were still on fire not only from some dirty thoughts but embarrassment as well.

Seto sighed before whispering "Stay behind after class. I've got some news for you and I'm going to check your leg." He received a nod before the three boys finally entered the room again. Turning to tell Bakura to get back to class, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the smirk but it was brushed off.

Joey paid as much attention as he could for the last bit of school. He felt tired and he accidentally let out a loud yawn, gaining quite a few glares. He apologized and decided to focus on taking notes. Just as Seto said something about a quiz next week on the periodic table, the bell rang and everyone packed up. The blonde took notice of the girls taking their time just to stare at his boyfriend a little longer until someone slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he rubbed it lightly before turning to face a long blonde haired girl with round glasses. Freckles dotted her cheeks and her face was scrunched up in anger. "Can I help you?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Yeah! You can actually!" her voice was in a low hush as she took her anger out on him. "You can help by not interrupting class like that again! He should've given you detention for all those disruptions as well as disrespecting him!" "I'm… sorry?" Joey wasn't sorry at all. He had liked disrespecting Seto because it not only made him slightly happy, it had made Seto look ecstatic and Joey liked that.

"You better be!" she hissed before stomping out the door. Joey packed his things quickly before sitting back down, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. "My first day wasn't that bad."

"Good to know." The blonde looked up and noticed his boyfriend standing in front of him with a smile.

Joey grinned happily and jumped from his seat. "I get to hang out with Yug' so that's a plus!" he paused before asking "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Seto took a step forward, a devious smile on his lips. "Would you like me to wrap your leg before or after?"

Joey was hoping just a little of what Seto was implying due to that cute smirk. He gulped nervously before responding. "A – after… please." His red face was gently taken in both hands as the brunette leaned in slowly and gave him a loving and soft kiss. He accidentally moaned but he felt Seto smirk into the kiss before pulling away. "Um, so, what did you want to tell me?" He watched as the brunette moved to his desk, opening the top drawer.

"Mokuba and I rearranged the furniture last night after we got home. We were able to move enough so there's a spare room except that it's a little empty. It's just missing a bed and a dresser." Seto saw the happy look on Joey's face before continuing. "I thought I'd order them today but I want you to choose. So would you mind coming over for dinner later?"  
"I'd love to!" The blonde exclaimed brightly as Seto walked back over with clean bandages.

He smiled before lifting his blonde's leg up, placing it on the desk he was still sitting in. "Let's check the damage." He rolled up Joey's pant leg and slowly straightened it until the messy blonde bit his lip. "Looks like you can bend it almost all the way. It's still a little swollen but continue icing it and it should go down. I suggest you walk more carefully and slowly. No more carrying Yugi and no running for a month." Kaiba began wrapping the leg tightly.

"But I don't want to be late to school! I was almost late today!"

"Then get up earlier." Seto stood, rolling Joey's pant leg back down. The blonde huffed before standing up. "I got up at 6:30 and had breakfast before taking a shower. Thing is, my shower wasn't quick like I had thought. It had been like a forty minute shower. I'm surprised the hot water hadn't run out."

The blue eyed teacher stared at his student in surprise. "Next time, rush. That way you won't lose track of time and have to run." Joey huffed, unable to think of a comeback before asking what time he should come over. "How does six o'clock sound?" Seto smiled again at seeing a great big grin on the other's face. "I'll definitely be there!"


End file.
